This invention is directed to a toy vehicle which uses an empty beverage container to provide jet propulsion for the vehicle.
An object of this invention is a vehicle using an empty "pop top" beverage container which acts as a reservoir for compressed air to propel the vehicle by discharging the air through an exhaust tube.
Another object of this invention is a jet propelled toy vehicle in which the vehicle is held prior to launching on a launching pad so that the beverage container can be pumped full of air from a hand pump and quickly released when the beverage container is charged to full pressure.
Another object of this invention is a jet propelled vehicle which utilizes a hand pump and will retain the compressed air in the vehicle until the vehicle is released from its launch pad.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.